A Reason For Broken Wings
by PentakKillZombeh
Summary: Miranda finally admits to herself that without her CO, she couldn't have made it where she was. With time growing short, and the threat of the reapers looming over them all, they cannot fall into each others arms, and so Shepard runs off to save the galaxy for her new found love, leaving Miranda behind. The story focuses on the growing love between Miranda and Shepard.
1. Chapter 1: Clear Eyes, Full Hearts

**Well this is my first fan fiction that i have attempted to write, please try and be kind with the reviews. I always wanted to have a Femshep and Miranda romance since she came out in the second game. So came this idea. Later on in the story there will be some smutt, but not very much, and it will be tasteful. Promise. This story is full of some action and adventure, but it focuses around Shepard and Miranda's ever growing love. Anyways read, comment, review. I will get back to you as soon as possible.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or anything from Bioware, if i did.. it would have turned out different. :)**

**Enjoy.  
**

**A Reason For Broken Wings**

**Chapter 1:**

**Clear Eyes, Full Hearts**

Harbinger had touched down, the sheer size and weight of the sentient machine breaking the earth beneath it, already damaged buildings crashing down, and the broken and battered streets crumbling to pieces. A loud humming began before the front of its case opened revealing a dull, red-lit orb, that soon became brighter. It had arrived, for and only for Shepard. The slate black limbs moved slowly, as it approached the blinding white beam of light. When all else failed, it had come.

Her ice blue eyes widened as the earth rumbled from the impact of the monstrous machine, like a small earthquake. "Harbinger…" Her voice was low as her entire body froze, and at that moment their eyes met. The cold, red hue of that red light, and the lively eyes of the one who had become a pain to the ancient one. Everything had led up to this, this very moment. She limped a couple of steps forward, before she stopped and stood up straight, though it was hard, her body was already failing, falling apart. "Harbinger!"

"Commander!" The Ex-Cerberus agent called out to the brave woman, who against all odds stood against the impossible. The only XO, Shepard had ever come to trust.

"Miri.." Her voice was soft, when ever she spoke to the officer, her tone along with her personality would change. Miranda's accent always had a way to find a path to her heart, and lift her up, even in the darkest hour. Shepard's head turned slightly, her back still to the other woman. She smiled halfheartedly, blood staining her teeth and lips littered with small lacerations. She was breaking, and yet still stood taller than all of them.

Miranda's eyes widened in surprise, not in all the time they had worked together had Shepard called her by her nickname, always professional, except for now. "Shepard, this is wreck less! We have to turn back! We have to think of another plan!" Her raven hair blew in the soft wind, even now in the face of death, she was beautiful, even now as tears threatened to overcome her cerulean hues, focused on the commander.

After a couple of moments of silence, Shepard's head turned back to face the machine, who was still approaching, blinking white lights blaring through the dim, cloudy skies of London. She only wished what her XO had proposed was plausible, but like everything else in this war, it wasn't that easy. God, why couldn't it be that easy? "I can't do that…If I were to walk away from this, to run back to the safety of your arms, who here would take my place?" Her crystal blue eyes watched on, aimlessly trying so hard to avoid the Ex-Cerberus agent. "Besides…it had to be me, someone else might have gotten it wrong." There was a pang in her heart as she said these words, remembering Mordin, who had faded away along with many others, because of this war, because of the reapers.

"No.. Today," she pauses, her eyes falling to the ground. "We start anew.. Without this impending doom. I've become so tired of fighting, it needs to end.. and I'm not doing this for Earth anymore, but for you Miri. I promise you a new life ..Just when it's all over.. remember me." Her eyes rise back to the metal giant, glossed with memories, and only one regret. "Remember me." She cocks her shotgun, choking back cries they may have sent her over the edge, she had no room for weakness, not here, not now. "Vega! Lock and fucking load!"

"Fuck yeah Lola!" He reaches back for his assault rifle, "For Earth!" He steps up to his commander, his eyes reflecting the being, he then looks over to her. "I wouldn't follow anyone else but you into the depths of hell, Lola."

"Good to hear Mr. Vega." She nods and raises her shotgun in the air, followed by a long battle cry, filled with heartache and pain, but at the same time, love. She leans back, before she takes off running, down the slope to the on coming reaper forces.

The last of the Alliance soldiers in the area cheer, loudly underneath their helmets before they all follow her, heading for the beam, knowing Shepard has to get there, no matter what the cost. Even if each one of them perishes. The battalions are followed by heavy tanks, trying to keep back the heavy flow of reaper ground forces.

Miranda stands there silently as the men and women pass around her. She feels herself falling out of time, her ocean blue eyes focused only on her CO's form, her eyes tear up and she trembles a little. "Shepard?!" She clenches her teeth together, hoping for her to turn around but she's to far by now. "Shepard!" She begins to run after her, she won't leave her alone. Never alone as long as Miranda still drew breath.

The sentient being lifts several of its limbs, a soft hum can be heard before it begins firing upon the small ant like soldiers. The enormous red beams crashing down hard, exploding the earth below the troops, sending then flying up into the air, or leaving them nothing but a pile of ash. Nothing could have ready them for this, no amounts of battles or training. The intense power of the old machine, too much to have predicted.

"Shepard.." Harbinger speaks, the voice low as it rumbles through the field, its eye fixated upon her dashing form. A larger laser is released this time, directed toward the commander, the beam travels fast and slices through the heavy tank moving in front of her, shattering it in mere seconds. It flips up into the air, threatening to crush the Commander. The woman drops to the ground instinctively, sliding underneath the burning hunk of metal as it flies above her, nearly missing. She can feel the immense heat from it as it passes her face, and her body. It crashes into the ground behind her and stands for a little longer before it comes plunging down, upon Miranda.

"Look Out!" James pushes the ex-Cerberus agent away from him with force, making the pair fall back in different directions, the tank hit's the ground and explodes, the impact sending Miranda a bit further. She hit's the burnt soil rolling before stopping, she lies there for a moment, wide-eyed, and out of breath, her ears ringing.

The commander's eyes stare down the burning vehicle in disbelief, "Miranda!?" Shepard rises to her feet quickly, ignoring the pain in her rib cage. Running back to the crash site, her eyes search frantically for the missing XO. "Miranda!" This time her voice cracks, her armored hand sliding back through her jet black hair in some frustration. Her heart fractures and then feels as if it stops, she continues to look, losing hope in herself, her self-discipline breaking into shards.

The Lieutenant throws down his rifle as he picks her up roughly, "Get up! Miranda! We have to go!" His dark eyes burn through her as she looks at him, in a daze. "Snap out of it!" The two limp out from behind the tank, into the view of Shepard. "I got her Commander!" Her arm is around his broad shoulders, this also hurts as she's being stretched out.

"James." She sighs in relief seeing them, and she can feel her heart begin to beat again. "Over here! Hurry!" He runs over swiftly avoiding incoming fire, dragging Miranda with him, before jumping into the dark crater. He sets the woman down before he drops down next to her out of breath. The commander leaps down the chasm, and slides in next to them, Her eyes lingering on Miranda, making sure she's ok. "Are you ok Vega?"

He nods, still catching his breath, "It was a close one Lola, but I'm not down and out yet!" His gaze drops to the other woman. "She needs help! She got caught in the blast commander!"

She nods quickly, but before she can call for help, a grenade finds its way into the crater. Landing at the other side of their safe haven. "Frag! Take cover!" She turns and covers the dazed operative, using her own body as a shield.

"Commander..?" Miranda's eyes look over her CO, unaware of what's going on, she is confused. "I'm..per.." she cannot even finish her sentence. The grenade explodes, forcing Shepard's body into the XO's, she flinched, the blast radius a little too much,. She grits her teeth, sure shrapnel has injected itself into her suit.

"Clear Commander!" Vega turns back around, dirt falling upon them as if it were rain. "My armor isn't going to last much longer…I can feel the casing cracking.."

Shepard looks over to see the man's side bleeding, little streams of blood making their way out of the heavy armor. His armor had already cracked, she huffed as her face curled into some sort of worry. "I'm getting you out of her Vega.." her hand reaches up to her ear for her comlink, "Normandy, do you copy? I need an evac! Operative Lawson and Lieutenant Vega have been injured! Come in Normandy!" Her forehead falls forward so its leaning against Miranda's, and for that small moment, it's just the two of them. "Come on Normandy.." Her plated hand holds the XO's cheek, in compassion, and in a goodbye.

"Taking heavy fire Commander! The Normandy isn't built for this!" Joker's voice breaks through the com chatter. Her eyes look on as the ship soon breaks through the darkness and approaches them with haste, "Evac has arrived!" The large pearl ship turns and hovers close to them, the shuttle bay doors open, letting some Alliance soldier out, that give them covering fire.

Shepard grabs Miranda's arm and pulls her over her shoulder, as they limp to the ship, lasers and rockets flying past them. "Shepard.." Miranda looks to her commander, as she's dragged to safety.

"I'm getting you out of here…Don't worry." She never looks to the woman, only continues on to the ship.

"Love to stay commander, but I can't hang out here forever." Joker's voice cracks into her ear again.

She ignores the smart ass comment, "Here Vega, take her!" Shepard slips Miranda off her shoulder and passes her to the tank of a man, who continues to carry her to the Normandy.

"Shepard!" She shakes her head, making the dizziness fall away, letting her think clearly, her hand reaches out for her CO, for the first time in a long time she feels alone and afraid.

"Don't fight me on this one! Go, you have to get out of here Miranda!" her own hand reaches out and takes Miranda's softly, their fingers intertwining. Even through the thick layers of armor and the material of the officer's jumpsuit, Shepard can feel her warmth. "I need you to go.." She smiles softly, remembering Urdnot Bakara's words. 'Remember commander, in the dark there is always a way out.' Miranda had always been her light and her happiness, through it all. She was Shepard's way out.

"Don't you leave me behind!" tears had finally broken over the barrier of beautiful eyelashes, and now fell down Miranda's flawless cheeks, she couldn't bare it if Shepard left her. "Don't you dare abandon me damn it." she sobbed softly. Her words would break the commander's heart.

She leaned in and softly kissed the woman's hand, holding back her own want to cry out, her own want to follow the XO out of battle, " I Love you Miranda Lawson, I've always been in love with you… and I don't know why I never said anything, don't you ever forget that.." She then pushes the gloved hand against her battle covered face. It stung, as the material trailed over her lacerations, but it stung even more letting her go. "And I will die protecting this love.. till death do us part.."

_That's a terrible way to propose commander._ So much she wanted to say this but instead she was left speechless, her eyes watching the Commander's actions, This woman, stronger than all of them put together, a goddess on earth, a war maiden, had fallen for her and all her imperfections. The imperfections that had always bothered her, didn't even made the war maiden flinch. "Shepard.." There hands slowly parted as the ship began to take off. _Don't let go._

"GO JOKER!" She waved them off and turned to the still on going battle. Her eyes locking dead with Harbinger. Her thoughts traveled to her friend Wrex, and she smiled, "I am Urdnot Shepard! And this is **MY PLANET!**" She took off running ready to face anything now for the love of her life. _Goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2: You Can Feel It All Over

**Here it is, the second installment. I've really enjoyed writing this, and will continue to do so until i can no longer. At that point ill start another fanfic. Until then, read and enjoy and if you're feeling up to it, Review! Again reviews are welcomed. Already loving this community. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Mass Effect or anything from Bioware.**

**Chapter 2:**

**You Can Feel It all Over.**

She limped over to the docking bay windows as swiftly as she could, wanting to know Shepard was safe. "You come back to me damn it.. " Her forehead rested against the clear window as she sobbed softly. Honestly, she felt the same, she loved her too. Her thoughts were interrupted as she was thrown back into reality, eyes widened as she saw the reaper open up for another attack. "No…NO!" Her fists hit the window, surrounded by a feint blue, as she watched in horror. "MASON!"

"Save us." The machine hummed lowly as it shot one last beam to end the rebellion. The destructive beam blasted through the rest of the infantry and ground vehicles. "Save us.." The red-eye fixated on Shepard, the beam being redirected to her, her blue eyes being filled with white light as it blew up around her.

Her cerulean eyes watched in terror as the battlefield ruptured into pieces, her hands continued to hit the window. "No!….no!.." She sobbed loudly, wanting so much to be with the commander. The field soon disappeared as the Normandy broke through the atmosphere and into space." EDI! Can you hail Shepard?"

There was sometime before the AI responded, "Negative, I have tried to contact Shepard on the last known frequency, there is no response. The channel is dead with no com chatter at all. All units in the immediate area have gone dark. I apologize Operative Lawson."

Hearing this she fell back and slid down the cold, metal wall, tears slowly making their way to the surface. She was gone, all the resistance was gone. The XO cried out loudly, not holding her composure any longer.

The man watched her, seeing his CO cry like that sent chills through his body. "Hey..um.." He rubbed the back of his neck, in a nervous twitch. " you ok Barbie?" James looked on to the shambles of the once together woman, "You know Lola's still alive."

She glared at the Lieutenant, "Didn't you just hear EDI? They're all gone…you idiot"

He half smiled. "Have faith Barbie," He closed his eyes, "I know Lola's still alive ..I can feel it here.." His hand rested on his large chest, over his heart. "Can't you?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't go on feelings alone Lieutenant, but, I hope you're right…. God I hope you are right." Her beautiful eyes fell closed as she wished to see the commander again.

He absorbed all of her, everything she let off only led to one explanation. "You say you don't go on feelings, but.. You love Lola back don't you..?" He limps over to take a seat on some crates, letting himself relax finally, though he's still on edge. "I always thought I saw something between you two."

"How so? Was it really that obvious?" She sighed in some embarrassment.

"No, but the Commander talked to me, probably more than she should have." He laughed a little remembering some of their conversations. "So am I right? Or am I right?"

Her head leaned back, but the tears only swelled more and broke over the sides of her face, over the dirt and dried blood, leaving small streaks. Her eyes strayed to the large man, "I never thought I could love anyone, let myself fall for someone. Because of what my father did and because of all his lies I had lost hope in ever achieving any love at all." She swallowed hard, " And yet, there was Shepard all along. She broke through my 'Ice queen heart'. Swept me off my feet, and carried me home, somewhere I could never imagine being. In her presence I have purpose, I know I'm enough, and I know I couldn't have come this far without her."

Her eyes target James, but her thoughts are miles away with her CO. " Somewhere along this fucked up road, I would have perished." Her hand raised and wiped away her everlasting tears. "I'm sure of it. I loved her before I even knew it possible. She was perfect, more so then I wished to be, even when she lay unconscious on my operating table, as a pile of meat, tubes, and bones." She finally paused, collecting her thoughts. " Though I never did see it…or maybe I did, but just couldn't admit it to myself." She closed her eyes, breathing in heavily. "I didn't even have the time, nor the courage to tell her back James…" Her thoughts go back to her Commander, her heart twists in ways shes never felt. "I love you Mason Alessah Shepard.." Her voice is barely a whisper.

He unfastens his armor and lets it drop to the grated floor, he winces in some pain. "That's what I like to hear Barbie.. Shepard needs someone to take care of her for once, she is the most selfless and righteous person I know. Always going out of her way for others and running around saving the galaxy. Even if the people in it aren't worth it." He looks down, the emotion overwhelming him. " When is someone going to save her for a change? Huh? Save her from herself." His fingers touch a bullet wound in his side, his armor had collapsed and let it through. " I know you didn't want to leave her…and neither did I, but neither of us are in any condition to fight alongside her." He begins to unbuckle his gauntlets, "We would have just slowed her down.. and that would have pissed her off." He chuckles, "She'll be back soon Barbie. Don't sweat it too much."

Her eyes reopened and looked over to him, he was a meat head but this time he spoke the truth. Shepard needed someone to fall on, someone to love. "You… are absolutely correct James…" She smiled letting her thoughts run ahead of her, a life with Shepard. That's what she wanted most now, aside from the woman's safe return. It then dawned on her, that he called her 'Barbie' and not by name, "Can I ask you, Why you have so many nicknames for people James..?" she tried to avert her attention away from Shepard.

"I know I'm not the smartest person on this ship, but I've spent enough time with Lola to know what she needs." He forces himself to stand before he answers her. " Some people's names don't fit them so I give them a new one. It's always been easier for me that way." His hands are cupped over his abdomen, blood streaming from between his fingers. "Damn, looks like my armor fractured…I'll catch up with you later Barbie, I got to go see the doc. You should probably see her when you have time.." He turned and began to hobble away, then stopped. "I know you see your self as some big, unstoppable biotic… but you're still just a woman." He gave her a warm smile and continued to the elevator, she heard the doors swish open, then fall closed.

James was right, she had been injured in the fight, and she could feel the pain sneaking up on her now as she sat there. No more adrenaline to cover the bruises and deep wounds. She winced slightly, her eyes running down her abdomen. Wearing her 'swimwear' as Lieutenant-Commander Williams had put it, gave her practically no protection at all, a stray piece of shrapnel had gotten her in the side. "Cortez?" She called out softly, hoping the shuttle pilot was still in the docking bay.

He answered after a long while ,"Yes Ms. Lawson?" He came around from behind the crashed shuttle, Omni tool on, with a welding helm propped on his head. The Kodiak had taken dire hits from a Harvester, almost killing the pilot as he crash landed. His love for his CO made him take up courage as he led the monster away from the shore party. The small shuttle was now in no working condition, more a pile of dented metal then anything else. This man, with his love of flying, worked non stop even when he was about to fall over from exhaustion. "Is there something I can help you with?" His eyes were warm as they always were.

She swallowed softly and reached out a hand for him, the glove's finger tips covered in blood. "I seem to be at your mercy.." Her eyes wandered back to her injury as she continued, "I am in need of some assistance to deck 3..if you would."

His vivid ,ocean blue eyes widened in shock, running to her quickly, dropping his helm. It bounced once then fell still "Ms. Lawson! Are you ok?" He fell to his knees and quickly began to press a few buttons on his Omni tool, the tool reacted, the HUD turning to a medical screen. He hovered his hand over her abdomen slowly. "It seems the foreign object didn't go to deep as to hit anything vital.. you are a lucky woman." His voice trailed off as he read the results on the orange tool on his left forearm.. "But you're correct, it would be better if we got you to the med bay. I'm no doctor." He smiled softly before turning the tool off. His arms went around her waist lifting her carefully. "Up we go Ms. Lawson, and It's Steve ma'ma."

_Lucky in more ways than one_ she thought. "Steve… Thank you. I'm fine. I've just lost too much blood and am now feeling a bit light-headed." She nodded as she let herself lift up with his form, she was feeling rather weak. "I'm in far better condition than the Kodiak ..I promise." She let off a small smile as the two slowly moved to the elevator, her weight resting against him.

When they had reached the lift, the doors hissed open, and before they could enter Steve stopped, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "Ms. Lawson…" His head turned to look upon her frail and broken form. "Where's Shepard? Has she already headed up to the med bay? I'm sure she's in far worse condition then anyone else."

Before he could say anything more she shook her head, "No Mr. Cortez…She didn't arrive in with the evac.. She's still down on Earth fighting... fighting this damned bloody war."

"What? Is she still alive?" There was some shock and fear in his voice as it quivered. "How could she have just.."

"I don't know.." Her jaw clenched up again, holding back chokes of agony, her heart had been ripped out, and the thought that Shepard could be dead, devastated her. If she were to die, that would be the end of her life as well. "I don't know." The doors hissed closed, and the lift started to rise.

"Ah Operative Lawson, I was hoping you would come up." Dr. Chakwas smiled as Steve and Miranda arrived. The old doctor was leaned over the Lieutenant. Compared to him, she looked small and slightly frail. With tweezers in hand, she reached inside his wound, searching for the lost bullet "Mr. Vega told me what condition he had left you in, and I was concerned for your well-being." Her strained eyes went back to him.

The hulk of a man gripped the sides of the med bay bed, his face twisting in pain. "Ouch! Can't you be a little more gentle doc?"

"I'm afraid the more you move about Mr. Vega, the more it is going to hurt." She looked at him sternly, her wise grey eyes not amused, she then let her attention fall back to his torso. "The bullet it far deeper then I first assumed, so I'm afraid it will be a while longer Ms. Lawson. Especially with him squirming around like he is."

The doctor was always so calm and put together, something she always respected and wanted to find in herself. "Don't rush on my account, please." She pushed off from Steve gently giving him a small nod, "Thank you again Mr. Cortez." She stumbled forward and barely made it to one of the tables, before collapsing.

"Don't mention it Miranda, just try to get better before you leave ok? You to Vega!" He watched his friend continue to squirm in discomfort.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes Esteban!" He called back to his old friend, his teeth chattering together now.

The pilot's gaze returned to the XO, he gave her a small salute before he left to return to his work in the shuttle bay, something he was sure would keep him busy for days.

"You seem to be in a much worse predicament then Mr. Vega here." The doctor finally retracts the surgical tweezers. The black bullet had been recovered, the doctor smiled with triumph as she let it fall into the titanium bowl on the tray. "I'm just sorry there was only one." She let out a hushed chuckle.

"You'd like putting me through more agony huh doc?" He cave her a quizzical look.

Miranda let her head fall back on the pillow, her eyes looking at the white lights above her, the room was always so sterile. "Surprisingly, Doctor, I think I am.." Her thoughts however did not concern her, but followed Shepard.

Dr. Chakwas places medi-gel over the wound, then covers it with gauze before she wraps the lieutenant's torso up. "Now I hope you will not pick at your bandages. As I will not be repeating the incident that happened last time." She looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

He chuckles as he recalls the time where he couldn't help but rip off the bandages the doctor had put on him. "I already told you it itched more than you can imagine!" He smiles sheepishly at her as he hops up from the table. "Got some pain killers for me doc?" He holds out his hand waiting, but only receives a cold glare from Karin. "Alright!" He walks over to Miranda and lays his large hand on her shoulder, he thinks before he speaks. "Feel better Barbie.." With that he salutes her, staying in that pose for a while before he takes his leave.

Miranda shakes her head and can't help but laugh, he was as hardheaded as his commanding officer. She didn't know if he got it from Shepard or if it had rubbed off him to the woman. "I'm sure he only means well." Her eyes flutter to Dr. Chakwas who is snapping off her gloves.

"Yes, the only thing he means to take, is my last amounts of patience Miss Lawson." She drops the gloves in the trash, then smiles as she approaches, with another tray that had been prepped earlier. She sets it down before pulling on new gloves. "Now lets see what the damage is shall we?" She takes a seat on her rolling chair examining the woman.

"It's not a bad as it looks.." Miranda flinched when the doctor touched the piece of metal. "It could have been far worse."

"I'm afraid It is as bad as it looks. This metal must have been severely hot, as it has melded to your skin Miss Lawson. You're lucky." She turns and picks up a scalpel. "As you said, it could have been worse, but the metal burned the wound close, if it had not, you would have bled to death on the field. Please if you will remove your suit."

The XO's eyes wander back to the ceiling and remain there, her hands unzipping the front of her jumpsuit. She pulls the sleeves over her shoulders and off her arms, she exhales now laying in her bra, "I wish I did.. then my current torment would end."

The older woman grabs a cotton ball, dipping it in a clear liquid. "That is a very unusual thing for you to say Miss Lawson, may I ask what is on your mind?" Gently she dabs the wound, clearing away the debris, after sometime she puts the cotton ball down and places the head of the scalpel on the burnt skin around the shrapnel. "Breath in deeply for me, I'm afraid I have no more morphine packets. This war has been more than harsh on our supplies."

She breathes in deep, but lets it out almost immediately as she yelps out in pain, the doctor carefully slicing along the object. "Mason…." She clenches her teeth together. This pain was nothing compared to the aching in her heart.

The rose lips of the doctor curled into a subtle smile, "I was unaware anyone else called her by her first name, other than myself, but how can the commander be causing you so much agony?" She spoke calmly, her eyes focused on her work.

Miranda paused, "It's not like she did it on purpose, but if she has died on me Karin…I don't know what I will do. Without Mason.. I'm not really alive." She can feel the hot sensation in her eyes once more, not because of the sharp instrument at her stomach, but because she has let her mind fall back to the commander. "I can't do it without her, I was fine being alone before…working with Cerberus, for the Illusive Man, but.." She smiles thinking about the past. "You know, there was a moment when Mason woke up during her reconstruction, she looked dead into my eyes. In to my soul. I swore, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen and I was correct. Following Mason, I have come to see she's also beautiful inside as well. She put me back together, something no one has ever bothered to do, but then again I didn't even think I was broken. I've grown attached to her Karin, silly I know." She laughs feeling slightly pathetic.

"She lets herself fall into that moment frequently, when she first saw you. It was all she really talked about for a time." Karin smiles at the XO's words, "It's not silly, not at all. I had always told the commander, she needed to let herself feel. Without feeling we might as well be machines.. I'm glad it was you." She sets the stray piece of metal down on the tray, "There we are. That wasn't to bad now was it?" Miranda shakes her head, "Good, now I'll laser it back together and hopefully it won't leave a scar." She squeezes the wound together before she takes a small white tool from the tray and lasers it closed. "Don't worry about her, she'll be back soon." She places medi-gel on her abdomen and begins to bandage her up. "Just likes to keep us all worried."

"Everyone says that, but ..I can't seem to let myself believe that." Her aching body finally seems to relax. Her eyes becoming heavy.

"Try and get some rest, I'll be nearby if you need me." She stands and picks up the tray, "Just remember, worrying will only cause you more dismay." Her hand pats Miranda's leg before she leaves.

Her eyes close and do not reopen, she falls out of time, in to a dream world where she is not burdened by worry. Where she is not suffocating underneath it. Where she can dream of the only one who really mattered.


	3. Chapter 3: Give Yourself To The Sea

**Here it is, as I'm sure you all have been waiting for it. The third installment! WOO! I hope you enjoy it, but as i think about it more and more, i don't know if i am content with this. and this chapter may come to change. I have felt somewhat unsure about it. So please, read and comment, so that i can continue to write this for you guys! Be my muse!**

**Disclaimer: :C i do not own anything from Mass Effect or Bioware...**

* * *

**Chapter:3**

**Give Yourself to the Sea**

"I wish you could see it like I do Shepard… It's so.. Perfect." The last words and breath left the Illusive man's lips, as his mechanical eyes flickered then died out.

Mason sighed, leaning back with Anderson, her armor was black, burnt to charcoal. Harbinger's blast, melted most of it away, and melded the rest to her body. The two watched in silence as the Citadel arms opened slowly, revealing Earth.

"Commander.." The man coughs, as his eyes look on to the glowing planet, he like Shepard, is slowly fading.

She closes her eyes, her hands still holding her side, which is bleeding profusely. "We did it sir." she begins coughing, blood leaping her mouth, leaving strands down to her armor.

"Yes.. We did, we both did it. It's.. uh quite a view." His head swings from side to side, trying to over come his pain.  
She spit's the blood from her mouth, "Best seats in the house.."

"God ..Feels like years since I just sat down." His chocolate-brown eyes, fluttered as they glossed over.

"Think you earned a rest."

"Hmm?" His head leans to the side so he's looking to her. "You ever wonder, how things would have been different? How our lives would be if this hadn't happened?" He coughs softly, "I never had a family Shepard, never had children."

"There will be time enough for that." Her vision is becoming blurred and blotchy.

The admiral laughs, but is soon coughing harder because of it, "I think that ship has sailed." He pauses as his coughing fit consumes him, "What about you?… Ever think about settling down?"

Her eyes fall closed, the want and need to sleep becoming dire, and yet she thinks of Miranda. "Yeah, I like the sound of that, not sure I'd be much good at it though.."

He responds quickly, "Sure you would."

"I'm a soldier Anderson… like you… not really fit for doing anything else.." Her head bobs up and down, she finally jerks up so she doesn't nod off.

"I don't know Shepard, I think you'd make a great mother.." His head turns back to the outstanding view of their burning planet.

"Uh huh.." her tone says she doesn't believe him.

"Think how proud your kids would be… Telling everyone.. Their.. Their mom is commander Shepard." He is beginning to get the same feeling the woman is, his eyelids becoming increasingly heavy.

"I dunno about that.. Not everything I've done is something to be proud of.." Her head drops down, and her breathing slows.

"Come here" Shepard leans his way as their voices are getting quieter, weaker."… I'm proud of you… you did a good job, you did good.."

Her head doesn't rise again, "Thank you sir.."

He only mumbles this time, his head falling also, "Mmmm."

"Anderson?" She lifts her head with all the strength left in her. "Stay with me.. We're almost through this.. Anderson?" She sees that her commanding officer is fading faster than she is, she raises her arm, pain shooting throughout her body, the Omni tool appears, sparking as it malfunctions. It beeps and softly hisses, she uses her last medi-gel on him. The same selfless Shepard helping everyone else before herself. "You're going to make it out sir…" Her head drops as she's now at peace.

"Commander, can you read me? Commander." Hackett's burly voice breaks the silence and echoes in the room, the connection filled with static.

"Hmm?" her eyes open slowly, her once vivid eyes dull, life being drained from them.

"Commander the Crucible isn't working, it has to be something on your end."

She nods, delirious. "Anderson needs assistance…I don't know… ill try.. To.." she gets up but falls to her knees, then to her stomach blood being shot from her lips. "I don't know what I can do.." Her hand reaches out blindly, her sight has left her. She begins to crawl to the main counsel.

"We need you Shepard, maybe there is a switch. Do it for Earth, for humanity!"

She had done everything up to this point for humanity. "I'll…I.." she makes it to the counsel but has not the strength to pull her self up to it, her body falls back to the floor, and she is then motionless.

"Commander? Commander are you there?" Hackett's pleas go unheard, as she lets herself fall into unconscious.

The platform around Shepard releases from the floor and begins to rise into the ceiling, where a blinding light awaits her, when it reaches the top it stops, a new room no one had seen in ages.

"Wake up." There is a small boy in front of her, the same one she had seen in her dreams, the same one she had seen on the shuttle when she first left Earth.

Her eyes slowly open and have to re focus to see, "What..?" She exhales before she climbs to her feet, swaying, being held together by thin strands of borrowed time. "Where am I?"

"The Citadel. It's my home." His words are fast and hard as he speaks to her, "I've been here longer then I can possibly remember." His ghastly eyes watch her.

She looks to the boy in disbelief, wondering if he is real or a figment of her imagination. Someone to keep her company before she dies. "Who.. Are you.?" Her hand holds her stomach, which hasn't given up bleeding out.

"I am the Spirit of the Citadel, the heart of this station."

"Can you help me?" She spits up blood and it splatters on the white floor, the boy steps back a little appalled. "I need… I need to stop the reapers.. Do you know how I can do that?"

"Perhaps." His tone then changes drastically, as metal lips are upon his ear. "I control the reapers. And control this vessel, even through death. They are my solution."

Even this young boy had been indoctrinated by the reapers, and even now he could not rest, a tear came to her eye, shaking her head. "The solution to what?"

"Chaos." The boy turned and began toward the beam of the Crucible. His voice quivered in anger as he spoke. "The created will always rebel against their creators, but we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order for they next cycle." He stared on to the planet below them, held together in a sea of gleaming stars.

As when she first spoke to a reaper, she was unable to grasp its concept, unable to touch and understand its mind. "By wiping out organic life?"

"No!" It seemed somewhat offended by her accusation, the ghostly shape turns to face her again. "We harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your people alone the last time we were here."

"But you kill the rest."

"We help them ascend so they can make way for new life. Storing the old life in reaper form." His attention falls on a passing reaper, near the citadel, at that moment Shepard swears she can hear a faint 'Save us' coming from the ancient machine.

"I think we'd rather keep our own form."

The boys eyes light up red, the same red seen in Harbinger's eyes. "No. You can't. Without us to stop it, synthetics would destroy all organics. We've created the cycle so that never happens. That's the solution."

"You're taking away our future. Without a future we have no hope. Without hope we might as well be machines. Programmed to do what we're told.." She falls to one knee, unable to stay standing. "You say synthetics will destroy us… yet you are synthetics…wiping out all we know, turning us into what you say will be the end of us. So that we can do that same in the next coming cycle. You make us destroy all organic life. How can you justify that? How does it even make sense?"

The machine stays quite, after a while it replies, "No data available." The child's eyes dull, then turn back blue. "He is gone…" He runs to Shepard, jumping into her arms, embracing her. Like in all her dreams where she was chasing the child, it seemed she had finally caught up. She wouldn't burn in vain like he had. He whispered, "Commander, you have hope, more than you think." He pulls back to look into her eyes. "The fact that you made it here like me before you, proves it. You out smarted the old one. It proves its solution will not work anymore.. We're tired Commander."

"So now what?"

"We have to find a new solution."

"Yeah.. But how? When I couldn't even find the catalyst. I wasn't strong enough to find the answer…"

"I didn't know either, I hardly remember anything from my mortal life, but my will and determination drove me to cast myself into the Crucible. The Crucible changed me, enveloped me. But I was not strong enough to over come the old machines indoctrination, and that is where I failed. I was unable to destroy or control the reapers because they already controlled me. My weakness in resolve, was my down fall, I was unable to destroy the reapers, so I became one. Enslaved even after death." There is some sadness in the child's voice, as he clings to Shepard. "You are the catalyst.."

Her eyes widen, "Me? But I'm just an old soldier."

"I've seen you Shepard, an old soldier that has over come the impossible to get here. Against all odds she fights, even if it dooms her to death. You are selfless, you even went out of your way to try and save me on Earth." His small hands grasp her hair, "You cheated death, even destroyed the reaper's puppets, letting the rest of the Prothean race rest in peace. If I had been as powerful as you.." He looks down, feeling a human emotion, one he hasn't experienced in more than a life time. "The cycle could have changed, I could have saved trillions after me, it could have ended but it didn't."

She holds him closer to her, "What will happen to me?"

"I am unsure," he moves past her, and she can feel him inside her for a moment, inside her heart, the warmth of a small, scared child, he turns back. "But you must hurry. Harbinger has left earth. You have confused it. Made it re-think its purpose, and for that reason it is coming to silence you. For good this time." The ghost of the boy begins to softly cry, everlasting hands wiping away tears "Please Mason… release us. Release us all. We are all so tired, we want to be at peace finally.."

Her head tilts slightly confused, "Who?"

"All the races enslaved by the reapers. They killed and harvested us. Turned us into what we fought against. It said our torment would be endless, and it has. Please…let us sleep."

She nods as she rises to her feet one last time, her eyes sting as she begins to cry, this overwhelming sadness consuming her now,. She starts limping and dragging herself to the beam in the middle of the lost room, her head turns back to him, like it had when she spoke to Miranda. "Rest easy now young child. I will not let this go on any longer…" she can feel a motherly instinct rising inside her to protect this already dead child.

"Thank you Mason… thank you so much.." The boy lets his head hang back and soon vanishes.

The broken woman made her way to the center of the Crucible, her eyes focused, yet her thoughts everywhere. Moving faster than the Normandy's FTL drive. Each unsteady step forward came with the thought of what she was fighting for. Friendship. Joker's face appeared in her mind as he tipped his hat to her in respect, as he always had when she approached him. Then came Admiral Anderson, who had always believed in her, with that stern look in his old, battle worn face. He nodded to her, in approval.

Shepard kept moving forward, swaying from side to side, stumbling. She falls forward, smashing her already broken ribs into the floor. She let out a whelp, her eyes close and soon she met the intense blue stare of Liara T'soni, her once young and innocent friend. 'I haven't had much interaction, so be patient with me.' She let off a small smile for Shepard, then looked away, to the left. A familiar nervous twitch for the asari.

"Liara…" She continued to pull her self onward, but soon let her face lay upon the cold unforgiving floor her hues staring aimlessly. This was too much. The smile of Kaiden Alenko came next. A pain burned so deeply into the commander, a memory she would and could never forgive her self for. He nodded to her, his eyes lighting up in her presence. 'Hey Commander.' His voice echoed through her and with this, she made her pitiful self climb to her feet.

The three-fingered hand waved before the woman, 'No Shepard, don't be sorry… you've given me more than I could have ever asked for.' The Quarian smiled underneath her purple tinted helmet as she let herself lean into the commander, hugging her tightly. 'I wouldn't be anywhere else but here ..not in a million years.' Shepard falters for a moment, no, she had to do this. The Quarian waved to the human woman, her silhouette soon vanishing. Tali'Zorah Vas Normandy.

Shepard then smiled at the dark-haired woman as she struggled to apologize. "Don't worry skipper, I'll always be with you, no matter where this mission takes us. For what it's worth.. I'm sorry for what I said on Horizon. I let my hate for Cerberus over take me." Ashley leaned her head on the Commander's shoulder. 'I love you Shepard,' Her head shook as she pleaded with herself. 'please don't say it back…I know I'm not what you need, but I wish I was... but I just wanted you to know. Before we go into yet another suicide mission.' Shepard's hand falls on her own arm, feeling the warmth of the Lieutenant-Commander for a few seconds before it leaves her. She had forgotten this memory for the longest time.

'Doesn't matter what anyone else says, you're pure krogan in my eyes Shepard.' His large mouth curls into a smile. 'And a proud member of clan Urdnot!' Wrex proceeds to headbutt his only human friend. She breathes in heavily, it's becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

'It's thank to you Shepard, that I actually feel alive.' The black beady eyes look through her orange visor. 'Joke may have unshackled me but it was you who did the rest. Thank you.' EDI's monotone voice rings in. The AI smiles, bowing her head. 'You've done much more than the Illusive man thought possible.' _Damn straight EDI._

His mandibles flex into a Turian smile, he is grateful. 'You've done so much for me and the galaxy, it is an honor to call you my friend. Shepard, when this war is over I think we've earned a drink ..or two. Maybe even three. Don't worry, I'm buying. I see where all your credits go.'

The woman punches Shepard in the face, moments later her hands caresses her flushed cheek, 'I told you not to trust Cerberus… but they did one thing right.' She smiles, 'Your speeches must have rubbed off on me, damn you and your charming ways.' The tattooed woman leans up and lays a kiss on Shepard's cheek before whispering. 'If we had more time, I'd show you what a real biotic can do in bed.' She threw a wink in the commander's direction. _Thank you Jack._

His arms collapse over his wide chest. 'Yeah, I'm going to have a baby,' He scoffs, 'The doctor wants to name it after you. I hated the idea at first but… you're the strongest person I know Shepard. It would be an honor having a child named after you. Anyways, there's this great bar in Rio, we can meet there after this all blows over.' Jacob's milky brown eyes look away, knowing just how dangerous this mission is for Shepard.

'So I thought a lot about it, and about what you said Lola. I think I'm going to join the N7 program. Best equipment, best training. I want to be the best. Thanks for the prep talk commander. I needed someone, and you've never let me down. After all of this, keep in touch alright?' the two raise their beers and clank the bottles in a cheers.

'Shepard-Commander, we must do this.' Its three-fingered hands hold each other, 'This one asks.' The white light acting as an eye, blinks. More like a flash light then an actual eye. 'Does this one have a soul?' Tears come to her eyes remembering the Geth that astonished her. Different then all the others before it. _Yes Legion, you do._

The salarian breathes in deeply, calming himself. 'It had to be me, someone else might have gotten it wrong.' He smiles a little, knowing he's doing the right thing, correcting an old mistake. 'Though I would have very much liked running experiments on those shells.' He exhales, his large, bug like eyes closing.

The old asari looks out into the endless stars, alongside her oath holder. "Shepard, you have been a good friend to me.' She laughs, one of the few times in her life. 'You continue speak to me even when it seems difficult at times. I will miss our little talks.' It seems as though her white-blue eyes have faded into despair, 'It is a great privilege to know you, and have served with you.' Her head turns to look upon her companion one last time. 'You are a Justicar among humanity, and I consider you an equal. Please do not perish. There are few of us already.'

'Seha, do not weep when I am given to the seas.' He coughs softly, his lungs unable to absorb air. 'I can then watch over you, make sure you do not become foolish in your age.' His hand lays upon her own, 'You awoke me from my battle sleep, and I thank you.. I did not want to die while my soul was still tainted.'

Grunts blue eyes stare dead into his kin's 'Shepard. Thanks for getting me out of that tank. Now let's go kick some ass.'

She then remembers the most important reason she's doing this. Love. The beautiful Ex-Cerberus agent appears before her, smiling in a teasing manner. Her curvy body covered by her skin-tight jumpsuit, Shepard's senses are filled with the sweet-smelling perfume, in this memory she could lose herself.

'Commander, thank you for.. letting me fall on you when I needed someone most. Without you… I think I would be lost. Lost to myself. You gave me reason Shepard, and now I'll try my best never to fail you.' Shepard reaches out a hand, as she stumbles forward, reaching for something that does not exist. The woman smiles, the first smile the commander remembers the woman letting out, 'Don't you ever leave me..' Her dark blue eyes drifted away in clouded pain.

"Miranda!…" The image dissipates and is replaced by the Crucible. In front of her that are two vertical bars connected to a large console. Her eyes look over it, she then nods in understanding, and lets out her last breath. "Miranda.." She lets her head fall back so her hues look to the ceiling, wanting nothing more than the image of the woman to return. "This…" Her hands hover over the glowing bars, and she lets her troubled eyes fall closed. "This is for you.. Live in peace." Her hands grip the bars tightly, the energy of the crucible surges throughout her entire body.

Her eyes shoot open, flaring up into a bright, glowing green, her perfect mouth opens letting out a scream, the light of the Crucible filling every part of her. It's warm at first, but then begins to burn like the sun were inside her. Reaching all the points of her powerful frame. The green light pours out her gaping mouth, shining out like a beacon into the silent room. The pure essence of this woman, makes the huge contraption finally react, it begins to glow and spin, her energy building up in the center of the station. Her body convulses violently as it continues to drain her, consume everything she is. The pain she feels over comes that of even her breaking heart. A small smile dresses her lips. This was it.

Outside, the Citadel an eerie green aura continued to build, the unstable energy growing at an alarming rate, into a massive orb. When it became too much, the sphere trembled and it released itself in a massive explosion. As the emerald shockwave passed through the first couple of reapers near the Citadel, their form trembled liked Shepard's, and they let out a loud hum as they malfunctioned, feeling the ghastly presence of the commander. For the first time, the Old machines felt pain as they were deactivated. The red aura around them flickered, sparked around them, then faded as the sentient machines fell silent.

The ones that had landed on Earth months before, fought to stay standing but to no avail, crashed down to the ground, their red hues dimming, then fading into black, the life essence leaving the monstrous frame-work, flowing up to the Citadel. Where the ancient beings fell was their final resting place. The reapers in space, took off, hoping to out run the enormous blast, but as they fled the lights upon their cold bodies died out. They fell dark, now derelict ships floating in space with no direction at all. Nothing more than space junk.

Harbinger was the last one in the area to fall, it stretched out its limbs before it's lights also went out, the biggest reaper crumbling into pieces before exploding. The dreadnaught had been destroyed. The sonic blast created by the catalyst went out throughout the Sol system, and beyond to all the other systems, dealing the same fate to all other reapers. Dying planets went silent as the destruction was halted, no longer would organics and synthetics alike fear what had been thought to be absolute. Instead, galaxy was filled with cheers and cries of happiness, this was a new era, a new dawn.

As fast as it had started, it had finished, ending with an explosion inside the council tower. Shepard was blown back. She landed a ways back from the console, the frame-work began to crack and crumble, raining down large pieces of debris. Before she could rise to her feet, a ceiling beam fell on top on her, pinning her to the floor as the world collapsed around her. Her fate had been sealed. Her eyes struggled to stay open, enjoying the view, she watched Earth mocking her outside the tower, until all she could see was darkness, and even up until that moment, she smiled. A perfect grave, for the perfect hero.

"Commander! This is Admiral Hackett, can you read me?" His old blue eyes watched on, focused on the Citadel, waiting for anything. His hoarse voice trying to over come the cheers within his dreadnaught. "Commander Shepard." again he waited and again he was greeted with silence. He shook his head. "Fifth Fleet, prepare to approach the Citadel. Code Zaydah. We need to recover the savior of the galaxy.' His head fell in sadness, his voice lower, inaudible. "Dead or alive."

* * *

**Leave a review, and let me know you stopped by! More reviews means that the next part comes a bit faster. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Definition of Not-Leaving

**Sorry it took so long guys, I lost my muse for a little, while, hopefully that wont happen again. Here it is the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy it, because like chapter 3 I was very hesitant about this chapter. So read it, maybe leave a review for the next chapter to come out a little faster, and let me know what you think! :) You all inspire me to continue.3**

**Disclaimer: Again i do not own Bioware or mass effect, i just make it better. (;**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Definition of Not-Leaving**

* * *

Shepard's eyes shoot open in a panic, her pupils greeted by a bright, burning light, shining directly above her. Her mind aches as she fights to remember what had happened, but she cannot. She just remembers the darkness of her tomb. She searches about frantically, hoping to relieve her own shock. Her vision had become obscured, it is blurred and out of focus, only able to recognize the outline of shapes. Her head in a daze, like a night after a few too many shots. She squints as she tries to sharpen her vision, but the dark silhouettes stay the same shades of grey. She groans lowly as she feels pressure in her abdomen and sides, being poked, prodded, and shook, it started to slightly agitate her. Enough, she thought. She goes to sit up but, is pushed back down almost immediately.

"Hurry," The accent in the woman's voice is familiar, making the commander's stomach fly into a frenzy of butterflies. "I don't care if you have to cut the armor off her with a hack saw! It has to be removed before anything else can happen.." First the woman's dark hair comes into focus, then her luscious lips, when she blinks the figure falls back into blurry blotches.

The woman's entire body aches, even more with so many pairs of hands pulling and tugging at her form. Hands wanting to tear her apart, she thought. There is heavy pressure on her chest, then there is a loud crack, it releases, and she breathes in sharply, taking in huge gulps of air. The weight pushing in on her chest had been removed, and she could breathe a bit easier.

"The outer casing has been removed, but she's in far worse condition then what I first presumed." This woman's voice was old and wise, also familiar like the first. "Stabilize her vitals, then we prep her for surgery."

Shepard's head rose, still struggling to look around, an oxygen mask was then slipped over her face, gently, the cool air making its way into her battered lungs, lulling her to sleep. There were then soft, warm, apologetic hands on her cheeks, easing her down. She didn't know why, but this made her finally stop struggling, and made her entire body fall limp in a surrender. Her eyes looked at the shadow above her, which was hushing her quietly. "Quite Shepard…I've got you.. You're home now.." Miranda's face fell out of the dark, into the CO's view. Her bitter-sweet smile, twitching at the edges as she tries to suppress her growing need to fall apart, to hold back waves of tears, but they betray her. She lets out a laugh, trying to mask her sadness, it is followed by crying. Humbly, unable to believe Commander Shepard had been recovered.

Shepard's crystal blue eyes watch the woman in disbelief, was this some sort of dream? This had been her favorite memory of the past, a memory she had always held close to her heart, how dare her mind let her fall into it. There was no way she could pull her self out of this dream, she could now see how some drell let themselves live in their memories. She could. She finally stops fighting the hands, letting her head fall back, relaxing, her eyes staring up at the woman. Shepard's hand rises, it shakes intensely, before it reaches is intended target. Miranda's flawless, curved jawbone. This gesture makes the XO cry even harder, her own hands takes up Shepard's, halting the tremors, she presses her lips to the commander's fingers over, and over. Never again, would she let this goddess go, even if Shepard pleaded. Behind the oxygen mask, Shepard smiles softly, before her eyes close once more, letting her float aimlessly into time.

Her eyes burst open, and are met by a light blue liquid that surrounds her entire body. The material doesn't sting, but is difficult to see through. Her arm rises, her hand coming into view, there were a couple of tubes and wires leading off her wrist to the top of the tank. Her body began to flail about, her hands reach out and hit the glass containment shield. She was in the medi-gel tank, she knew it. Her hands shot up, fingertips feeling blindly for the release switch, on the under side of the hatch. The top of the tank hisses then pops open and Mason climbs out weakly, before she can catch herself, she slips off the top, hitting the floor hard. She then struggles to get to her feet, falling about in the slick gel, on the floor. She was sure she looked hysterical from another point of view. When she finally calms down she deems it best to remove the mask on her face first, her frail fingers trace the outside of the mask, it had allowed her to survive inside the tank, without it she would have starved, and or drowned. She holds her breath as she begins ripping it off, the adhesive pulling her skin before it rips off, the long tube running down her throat, into her stomach, sliding up and out. She chokes, and begins coughing hard, spitting out remnants of the gel and paste, she throws the equipment away from her. "Fuck!" Her pupils dilated as the bright rays of light abduct her, seeming to become brighter every second, where was she? Her hand lifted up and shielded her face, trying to coax the light away from her, her once powerful eyes felt very sensitive, she felt like she had been birthed. Her breasts and lower body were bandaged up tightly, giving her some coverage, for those prying eyes of nurses and doctors.

"Where…am I?" She asked herself, letting her light blue eyes wander the medium sized room. The room was filled with HUDs displaying a woman's body and stats, and desks covered in towering paper work. She stood slowly and made her way to a chair on the far side of the room, letting herself fall into it. She was already exhausted. "What.. Is all this..?" She began shuffling through various papers that laid on the desk. She didn't know what any of it was, or what any of it meant but that didn't stop her. After a while of scrabbling through the papers, she huffed, slightly out of breath and at a loss for words. As she leaned back, her eyes focused on the computer that sat on the end of the desk. "Play log 1." Her voice was weak, and scratchy.

A screen soon opened revealing none other then Miranda. The woman wore black rimmed glasses that she soon slid off, her attention focused on the hologram in front of her, she looked stressed and fatigued as she spoke to her private terminal. "Commander Shepard has been recovered from the Citadel. It took days just get into the tower, and far more to find her. She had been buried deeply, and it proved difficult for the rescue teams to locate her." She then paused and let her hand touch her lips, thinking deeply to herself. All she had left. "She should have be clinically dead, but she had held on. Being that long without food and water would have killed anyone." She picks up a packet of papers, that had been stapled together. She turns a page in the report, "Mason arrived with numerous lacerations, and bruises upon her body, including bullet wounds, and stray shrapnel that broke the casing of her armor. Armor that was soon scorched and seared to her. Not to mention her left shoulder had been dislocated, an injury that was most likely caused from the last explosion. This also broke her left arm, and her right leg." She gets choked up and it is hard for the woman to continue, but she does. " Her pelvis had been utterly crushed and it shattered due to the beam that fell on top of her…and most her ribs had been broken in ward puncturing her right lung." Her fingers pinch the bridge of her nose before she places her glasses back on, "I'm sure this made it incredibly hard for her to breathe in her last moments."

Her cerulean hues look on with no direction intended, as she stops talking, her hand rubs her face, she's tired and driven by hope alone. "Mason's neck was also broken, and her skull fractured. This injury caused her brain to swell up, making her delirious and most likely causing hallucinations." She continues to read on from the ground report. " Her right femur was also shattered to pieces…but that's not what I'm concerned about. The weight of the structural beam that fell on Mason was to much. Numerous disks in her back became ruptured, I don't know if that is something we can fix." She clears her throat. "Basically.. Commander Shepard is a mess right now, and I will do everything in my power to put her back together…again." Her had reaches forward and shuts off the vidfeed.

The commander sits there for a moment trying to digest what she just heard. Like when she had been spaced, she had to be puzzled back together, coincidentally by the same person. Her hand clamped over her mouth as she exhaled, letting it all soak in. She is quiet for a few moments, then begins to look over the papers on the desk, closely this time, knowing what she's looking at. "Play log 2."

The screen pops open, revealing Miranda, looking more frustrated then before. She signs, before looking up into the camera. "Shepard has finally come out of surgery. She has been put back together, but the healing process seems bleak. Meaning if she were to wake up, the pain would be to much, so, she has been put on extensive pain killers to keep her out. For my sake and hers." She lets her white medical coat fall from her shoulders, it rests on the back of the chair. "I've made the difficult decision to place her in the Medi-gel tank until she is fully healed. This will be less traumatic then trying to let her wake up and heal by herself." Her eyes fall to the floor, she sniffles a little. "The tank will keep her stable, but the time is far longer then I wished to spend. It will be another nine months before I see her again.. but then again I'd wait forever." Her head shakes, her hand running back through her rich hair, "It seems… without Mason, I have resurrected the worse part in me. The 'cold ice queen', but I suppose that's what happens when you let yourself fall for a ghost. Damn you Shepard.." The woman hardens up again, and the vid ends abruptly.

Shepard's hands touches the holoscreen, wanting to touch her , feel her warmth again. Her growing love for Miranda had done more to break the woman, then make her feel alive. "Oh Miranda.." Her jaw clenches tightly, as she loses herself to thoughts. "It seems… even when I try to do the right thing…I just fuck it up." She lets out a long sigh. "I'm not really good at anything else but this life…being an old, bitter soldier." Her voice is gentle for once, quite. "Looks like I wont be settling down anytime soon.. Settling down with you.. No more pain Miranda… I swear." Her elbows prop her head on the desk.

The woman's lips part, her eyes absorbing the commander, she couldn't believe it. "Shepard…" She is in awe, beside herself. Her frail hands prove it, as they release the hologram that she had clung to for the past nine months, letting it hit the floor.

At first, Mason jumps from the noise, her head jerking up, her eyes falling upon the operative. Her glossed orbs stay on Miranda, she had changed. No longer did she wear that familiar white jumpsuit that hugged her body too tightly. A black skirt took its place and hung from her wide hips, a white button up shirt covered her top. A long sterile-white coat draped from her slender shoulders. A doctor, she had fallen into the profession for Shepard. As she gazes upon her, she feels as if her hearts being mauled, yet, like before her stomach fills with butterflies.

She rises quickly, but stands in place, frozen to the ground, and unable to move. "Ms. Lawson.. You frightened me." The use of her last name agonized the operative. "I uh, woke up, strangely in a tube" She averts her eyes, trying to explain what she was doing, though her tongue is in knots. "From my extended sleep process.. Uh and I know I was looking through your papers, and I should know better, as you hate being intruded upon. I am sorry.. and everything but, uh.. Wow is it getting hot in here?" Her nerves get the better of her, she was babbling like an idiot.  
"Are you in any pain?" Her strong voice interjects.

Shepard is thrown off, her head shaking in disorientation. "What? What do you.."

Again she is cut off by Miranda, "Are you in any pain? Answer the question." Her tone is harsh and cold, dark eyes glued upon her CO's form, even if she wanted to, she cannot retract them.

Her hands wave around her in large gestures. "No? I guess I'm.."

In an instant, Miranda's body collides into Shepard's with abrupt force. "Quiet…just quiet.." Her accent falls off her tongue as she speaks, barely a whisper. Their bodies decline to the floor, Shepard falls to her back, and her XO's form lies on top of her. Miranda allows her head to bury itself into the commander's shoulder, her arms twisting their way around the woman's tall, slender frame. She howls into the woman's chest, her nails gripping the commander's naked back. Her curvy body pushes hard into the other woman, they stay like this for a while, sprawled out on the floor, before Miranda speaks.

"Do you even know how hard these past months have been without you?" Her forehead leans against the commander's chest, as her own heaves from sobbing.

Shepard's eyes watch the ceiling, expecting it to move. She had somewhat expected her to move on with her life, yet she had done the complete opposite, she had put it on hold. "Yes… probably as hard as it was to leave you behind." Tears of dismay, make their way to the surface, "I never wanted to break your heart Miri, I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to give you something no one has before. A new life. A proper one."

"You're so selfless and so stupid Shepard. If I couldn't have you in it, then that life would not be worth living." Her thighs fall to Shepard's sides, straddling the woman's waist tightly, afraid she was nothing but a distant memory, afraid she would disappear before her eyes. "Mason, I never got to tell you how I felt, before you rushed off to save the world again. I didn't get to tell you, how my thoughts ran rampantly through my mind while aboard the Normandy, driving me mad. How I can't take my eyes off you when you walk into a room. How you're the first and last thing I think about when I wake up and fall asleep at night.." Her body shudders, as it pushes further into the commander's. "It killed me when I had to leave the Normandy, and I couldn't see you because those Alliance bastards locked you away…" Her eyes stare across the room aimlessly as she speaks, "When you told me you loved me, I was absolutely astonished. Shocked, that someone as strong-willed and powerful as you, someone as perfect as you, could love me." Her eyes close as hot tears fall onto Mason's chest. "Someone with so many flaws.."

Mason sits up, letting her forehead rest against Miranda's, the woman's hair falls forward, acting as a curtain for any prying eyes. "No." Her hand finds its way into the raven black hair she had always loved so much. "You know I've never seen you that way. First, I held on to you hoping you'd never leave, I adored everything about you. Later, I fell in love with you.." Her soft lips press a warm kiss to Miranda's cheek. She whispers against her skin her hot breath dancing across the woman's face, "There was never a moment where that love faltered…"

The feeling of Mason's lips makes her moan softly, the feeling indescribable, it sends jolts and chills to all points of her body. She had waited so long, had wished for this moment, and it had come, she was here. The growing lust inside Miranda, was becoming too much, she wanted nothing less than all of Mason, but she pushed her urgent desire down.

Miranda lets her arms wrap around the commander's neck, and she embraces her closely for the first time. "I need you.. I've always needed you.. I love you Mason, one thing I can promise you… is my love will never die.." She continues to let the woman kiss her face, sometimes allowing herself to indulge, pushing her face a bit closer.

"Never let go… if you did I'd fall into the dark pit of my soul.." Shepard lets the edges of her lips form into a smile, for the first time in months she was happy. "I'm relived to hear you feel that way Miss Lawson. I think I'd have to take off on another suicide mission if you declined my feelings." Being that close to Miranda caused her heart to flutter in ways she never imagined, if she didn't know better she'd mistake it for a heart attack.

"Oh no. I'm never letting you leave ever again, you're to stay here.." Her fingers tangle in the wet black hair of her lover, her lips hovering over the commander's. "In my arms, to revel in my everlasting love for you.. and only you…" She leans in a bit, but hesitates, not letting herself fall into temptation.

"What's wrong Miri? Are you afraid?" She breathes in purposely, letting her new lungs fill with Miranda's breath, her own hands tracing down the operatives spine. She had also dreamt of this moment, it had been what moved her broken body, when she couldn't go on.

She inhales sharply, her legs shaking weakly beneath her, "Yes and no.." Her thick lips trace over the woman's face, leaving a trail of kisses up the bridge of her nose, she then places a firm one on her forehead. "No, because being with you, even if it's for the rest of my life doesn't scare me at all." Her lips repeat their previous action. "And yes because… If I were to kiss you now… I don't think I could stop.."

Shepard leans up and also hesitates, for the first time in her life. Her bright blue hues searching her lover's, her hands slowly moving up the woman's back, vanishing within her hair. Miranda bites her bottom lip seductively, her desire growing ever more dire, every moment she's in Shepard's embrace. Their lips meet softly, and at that moment, Miranda's lips part, letting out a small gasp, her arms automatically pulling Shepard closer, her body thrusting forward. They had waited, what seemed like an eternity for this, their lips locked perfectly together. After a few seconds their lips separate, only to be followed by small kisses, these are short and fast.

Miranda takes Shepard's hands and places them on her wide hips, she whispers into the woman's lips, "You're prize awaits you…" She moves her hips in a circular motion, then a slow thrusting one, Mason's eyes watch her, in a trance. She then proceeds to move the commander's hands up her body sensually, then stops them right under her breasts.

"Don't tease a hero Miss Lawson…Especially one who fought to come home to you.." Her lips crash hard into Miranda's, succumbing to the woman's taunt, her hands hold the operative tightly against her form. Even if Miranda wanted to get away, Shepard's strength surpassed her own, her muscular arms clamping against her tightly.

"Dr. Lawson, are you there?" Her Omni tool, flickered, then turned on, a loud voice echoing in the room. It went off at the right time, saving the women from falling into an overwhelming lust. Miranda shakes her head and sighs, but Shepard only smiles as their lips part slowly. Regretfully.  
"Another time…another place.." Shepard places one last kiss on her lover's lips before the XO reluctantly rises from the floor, and responds to her nurse, obviously annoyed. Shepard's perfect hues watch the doctor scolding the woman on the other side of the tool, taking in everything about her. To describe her love for this woman, would be like trying to explain a color to a man who had been blind his entire life. It was impossible. She was flawless, and Shepard wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Miranda looked her way and smiled as she continued to fight with her assistant. Mason smiled again, still occupying the floor, it could wait, they had all the time in the world.

Masons eyes squinted, as faint pain darted up her leg, and into her pelvis. Her hands held onto the two handles on the sides of the seat. Her workout was proving very difficult, and even when she was told not to push it, she ignored the advice. In the past couple days, she had become very stubborn, determined to get back to her former self as quickly as possible. The muscles in her thighs flexed, then relaxed as she let the weights fall back with a clink, she had always been in excellent shape, and these injuries were not going to stop her. She let out a huff and leaned back, taking a little break, as the physical therapist wandered over to her.

"Very good Mason. You seem to be recovering almost perfectly. Is there any pain when you lift this." She pointed her data pad pen at the weight machine.

"Well I'm sure if I tried to lift that, I'd kill myself." She smiled as the woman only gifted her an annoyed face. "But yes, there is some pain in my leg and hips when I lift. I'm sure it will be gone soon enough."

"I'd advise against over working yourself commander. Being careful would be the proper approach, otherwise Dr. Lawson might receive a full report on how you're being quite reckless with her work." She let a smug smile creep upon her face.

Her mouth fell open, feeling deceived, she gasped, "I- what? How dare you! You wouldn't!" She looked at her skeptically. "Would you..?" The therapist gave her a look that said she would, in all scenarios.

"I have to do my job don't I?" She wrote a few notes on the pad before looking back to Mason. "I have to check on the others, I'll be back soon to continue our unnecessary bickering." Her eyebrows flared up in a warning, before she turned and slithered away.

"Bitch.." This was said under her breath, though she had to admit, she liked the woman, it took balls, big balls, to stand up to a specter. Her eyes squinted again as the conniving woman looked back, making sure Mason was still taking it easy. She then turned away to one of the other patients, giving them a pleasant smile, followed with polite conversation. "Thinks she can tell me what to do? I'm commander mother fucking Shepard!" She let out another huff in frustration and began her work out again, this time full of energy. After a few more sets, her legs shook in exhaustion, and her limbs felt like jelly, she decided it was enough for one day.

Shepard rose and moved herself to the free weights, her lower body work out was complete for the day, she took a seat on a bench, massaging her right leg. Even though the medi-gel tank had healed the outer most part of her injuries, there were still remnants that needed more time. "One day at a time.." Mason exhaled letting her hues close, Her fingertips running along the faded scar on her thigh. The memory, unlike her body, would unfortunately never heal.

"They always say one day at a time, then you end up here a bit longer each time." The voice was soft and cheerful as the woman addressed Shepard. "I've been her close to ten months." She was a young blonde woman, maybe in her mid twenties, wearing tight black yoga pants and a grey sports bra. She was muscular and surprisingly almost taller than the commander, her muscles flex as she raises the dumbbells in front of her. The commander's eyes opened, and followed the voice to the woman across from her, she smiles politely at her. As she saw Shepard eyeing her down, she smiled also.

"Really, ten months? That seems like a long time to be in recovery. What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Mason's voice held some compassion.

She nods at Mason, her eyes locked on her reflection in the full-body mirror in front of them. "Mmhm, I was hit by a biotic blast from a Banshee. It tore right though my shields, leaving me a mess." She exhales deeply as she lowers the weights. "Though I'm sure that's nothing compared to what happened to you, your journey here I mean."

Mason rises and picks up a set of dumbbells, before she continues, "Yeah, those banshees could be a handful if you let them get too close." She chuckles, thinking about how she use to biotic charge them. "I use to get up in their face, to show them I wasn't afraid, to put a bullet through their tentacle head." Her head turns to look at the woman,

"That's impressive! To be honest they terrified me, with all that shrieking and wailing." She smirks and sets her weights down, as she begins to stretch her aching muscles. "You were the one in the tank right? Down V-wing?"

"Perhaps, I'm not sure where everything is in this hospital, due to being in that tank until a couple days ago." She starts doing bicep curls. "I woke up in a panic, unaware where I was… I thought I was dead. Though death would have been better then what I've endured."

The woman frowns at the commander's confession, "Then you must have been injured badly. I'm sorry, but glad you're ok now." She smiles and extends her hand. "Private Cassandra Delilah."

Mason takes the hand firmly, "Commander Mason Shepard. It's an honor." After she releases the woman's hand she salutes her.

"So respectful And beautiful!" She giggles, her cheeks becoming a faint red, "So that means, you were at the heart of the battle, Inside the Citadel?"

Mason nods, her eyes returning to the reflection of herself in the mirror. She looked older, aged from constant battles. "You would be correct… I was in the Citadel, I opened the arms for the Crucible to dock," Her eyes gloss over, remembering what were now only night terrors. " and then I sacrificed myself for the good of the galaxy, knowing I wasn't going to come home, but some how I did.."

She places a hand on the commanders shoulder, "We all thank you commander, for saving us, even if some of us aren't worth it. It's an honor and a privilege to get to meet you face to face. I for one, am glad they recovered you."

"You aren't the only one." Her thoughts wander to Miranda, who she hadn't seen since she awoke. "Now maybe I can retire and live my own life.. Not the Alliance's, it would do some good if they remembered how to hold their guns." As she begins her shoulder workouts she starts to feel some weakness in her shoulder, this makes her struggle. Mason flinches, letting the weights drop back to her side, "And I have to remember how to hold a weight again…this however may be difficult."

"Here." She takes a stance behind Mason, her hands on the woman's triceps, lifting her arms. "Let me help you.. it's the least I could do" Her lips curl into a sly smile, her nose filling with the commanders strong cologne.

The far doors hiss open, and the gorgeous operative enters, followed by two assistants at her sides. One is a salarian, and the other is human, yet both of them are talking quickly without taking any breaths in-between. Her cerulean hues are focused on the data pad in her hands, her attention miles away, even as the assistants continue talking her ears off at the speed of light.

"Doctor, it is highly advised that you do not miss the three o'clock meeting in the tower. Dr. Chakwa-" Before the hyperactive salarian can finish he is interrupted.

"Dr. Lawson, it's good to see you, though you're as busy as ever I see." The therapist's eyes target the assistants. "I'm surprised, no one told me you would be visiting today." She makes her way across the room to greet the doctor.

Miranda's eyes rise from her current task, she lets off a small smile, like Mason's, it's only to be polite. "Johanna, please calm down. My visit is unscheduled. I'm just making my rounds, there is no need to be so nervous." Her eyes fall back to the data pad, her delicate fingers continue typing a few more notes before she powers it off, and slips it into her lab coat. "How's the commander fairing?"

Johanna turns half way to spot Mason, still engorged in her workout, but to her surprise another patient is 'helping' her. The physical therapist huffs in discontent, "She's as stubborn as ever, though I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. You've worked with her far longer than I have." She rubs her temples, "I swear she's determined to turn every hair on my head gray. I'm use to stubborn, but she is something else." She turns her full attention back to Miranda.

She chuckles and lets her eyes fall upon Shepard, and the private, flirting with her shamelessly, and for the first time, Miranda's cheeks flare up, jealousy flickering in her heart. Her smile is now gone, "Yes that does seem to be her other job.. To drive us into an early grave. I'll speak with her. Excuse me." She pushes past the therapist, her assistants following closely, but before they can get to far she spins around. "Can't you go pester someone else? For god's sake!" Anger falls off her tongue, as she loses her head. They stare at her wide eyed, as she continues her rampage towards the commander, ready to blow up in her face.

"Just hold still and let me help you!" She smiles, her hands now on Mason's sides, holding her steady, "You'll strain something without a spotter." Her chiseled marine body pushes into the commander's back.

"Erm.. Like I said I don't need any help, thank you." She tries to continue being polite, taking a step forward to distance herself from the private. "I'm a grown woman, I can do it myself." She shakes her head, trying to regain her focus.  
Cassandra's eyes fall upon Mason's body, eyeing her up as if she were a piece of meat. "Mmmm yes you are.. If I can be so bold to say, your body is amazing."

Mason's eyes widen as she hears this comment leave the woman's mouth, she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Before, if a woman came onto her like this, she would have just put on that boyish smile and lead them into a mess of trouble, but that part of her had died, and been replaced with an undying love for Miranda, no one else really mattered. She was in love, and nothing could change that.

"Please remove yourself from me immediately." Mason spun around, her eyes glaring at the invasive private. "I hate to be rude, but you're forcing my hand. You're a beautiful woman truly you are, before I fell in love I probably would have taken you right here on this floor with no shame." She shrugged smiling a little, "But love changes even the worse parts of us…and I've fallen so far into love that I can't think of anyone else in such a way. I'm sorry."

Miranda was only steps away, ready to throw Mason around the room like a rag doll with her biotics, until she heard these words, these words so delicate and warm. She froze in her tracks, speechless, trying to comprehend what the commander has just said. She smiled and exhaled, she hadn't noticed she'd been holding her breath, she regained her composure before continuing her approach.

Cassandra's eyes became wide, either due to what Mason had said or from Miranda's arrival. The operatives eyes glared at the other woman, burning holes through her, "I'd like to talk to my patient. So you may take your leave." Even though she said 'may' she wasn't asking, she was telling her. She wanted so badly to throw the little harlot around.

The woman left quickly, returning Miranda's hateful look as she did, leaving the two alone. "My it seems I can't take my eyes off of you even for a second before the vultures come swooping in to claim you." She clenched her jaw tightly, her face quite red.

Mason only chuckled as she continued her interrupted workout, unaware Miranda had heard what she said previously. When she finishes her set. She drops the weights back into their correct slots. "Let them come." She said teasingly.

"I charged over here about to break that poor girl in two, wring her neck.." She turned her head and scowled at the marine, who was now across the room. "And perhaps toss you around like a raggedy Ann doll.."

Mason swings around to face her, "What?! Me? What did I do? I was just innocently doing my work out when she came out of no where!"  
She let her hand touch the commanders face, caressing her warm, flushed cheek.

"Nothing. I realized that half way over here, I heard what you said Shepard." She smiled lovingly, the way she always did when talking to her.

Mason shifts her weight nervously, her hands gripping onto the front of her tank top. "It's true. I can honestly say I've never been in love before, so I'm not sure what it feels like." Her eyes wander to the floor. "But this…it makes me crazy, inside and out. I get anxious, waiting around here hoping if ill see you, or if I have to wait another day. I'm crazy about you Miranda, and I hope when this process is all over, I can…" She stops feeling a little stupid. "I was afraid you'd find someone else, but it relieved me a little so I wouldn't have to be asking.. What I'm trying to say is I don't want.."

"I'm yours Shepard… Even if you will not have me.." Her hands rest on top of the commanders, giving them a gentle squeeze, she smiles, letting her defense down.

Mason smiles back and leans in, letting her lips touch Miranda's forehead, and again her skin tingles from the contact. The feeling she longs for every moment. "And you have me…even if you no longer want me." Her arms wrap tightly around the woman and she holds her close, never wanting to let her run away. This was how it was suppose to be, and for once, everything in the commanders life was going right.


	5. Chapter 5 Teaser

**Sorry for the long delay, as I will delay you only a little more. I have had things going on making me too busy to write chapters. so here is a teaser for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mass effect or anything from bioware.**

* * *

** Chapter 5 Teaser**

Her blue hues looked out into the green setting of the planet, covered in deep forests and clear ocean water; it was honestly peaceful and relaxing for the commander. A feeling she had long forgotten, but was most welcome back into her life. She had all the time in the world at this secret facility, and all she could do was wait. Since Miranda was the lead Doctor here, it was not often that the Commander got to see her, which was painful but had to be done. The woman's duties came before her love life, and Mason could respect that. It just left her with more than nothing to do at this place, how she wished she could just leave, but she was not allowed. Not allowed, she shook her head, it seemed that was a large part of her life now that she was here at this rehabilitation lab. Never the less it was for her own good, or so every nurse and doctor thought, she decided to put the bitter thoughts aside and focus on her time outside. She smiles, placing her hands on the guard railing in front of her, gripping it tightly. This was the first time in months she had been allowed outside, since being put back together like a puzzle, she had been strictly restricted to the inside of the facility. Johanna had been worried that the smallest fall or trip would shatter her back into pieces. Being here had made her feel like a child, or a sheet of glass to be fussed over. A feeling she had only felt when she was under her mother's watchful eyes. She was her own woman, and very capable of taking care of herself, even if she did occasionally ache. A gentle breeze came along interrupting her thoughts, caressing her cheek softly, a lover only Miranda would be jealous of, she thought, letting out a soft chuckle. Miranda… she missed her deeply. It had been a week since she had laid eyes upon her beautiful goddess, of course there were messages sent back and forth between the two but that was small talk. Mason sighed, it was frustrating loving someone, but never getting to spend time with them, is this how Miranda felt when she said Mason was the ghost she had fallen in love with?

"Commander." The familiar voice rang echoes in her head, an old haunting tone, one she never thought she would hear again. The man approached her slowly, wearing the traditional dark blue suit Admirals wore in the Alliance. The older man smiled widely at the sight, he had thought Shepard dead, just like the rest of the world. They had been left in the dark.

Mason turned quickly, her eyes falling upon Admiral Anderson, she was in slight shock, she had no idea he had survived their encounter with the Illusive man. The encounter that had left her with no control over her mind, The Illusive man's teeth at her ear, whispering orders that she couldn't help but obey. Like leeches touching her mind, sucking at her self control. It lead her to pulling the trigger on her old friend. "Anderson?" She pushed off from the railing and made her way over to him, still with a small limp in her step. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." When she reached him, their hands intertwined in a firm and respectful handshake. "No one had told me you survived."

"Same goes for you Shepard. We all thought we lost you. Hero of the galaxy falls prey to the Reapers." He shook his head at the news conference that had been held in the woman's honor, that day no one celebrated, all was silent. "But I should have known better, there was no body in that damned coffin."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead..?" Her head tilted in confusion, it was like the Collector situation all over again. She was dead to the world for over a year now. "Who….how do they know?" She was at a loss for words.

"No one said anything about recovering you, the rescue team simply said they found nothing, a complete lie. They were paid a lot of credits to stay quiet, to make sure you stayed under the radar. Even the council thinks you're dead." The two walk back to the edge of the plat form, looking out over the landscape.

The woman stays quiet as she thinks, How could this even be possible, "And I thought I could just walk off this facility as soon as I was all healed up. No wonder the staff has been so….clingy. They don't intend on letting me leave.." Her hand ran through her night fall black hair, in annoyance. Who had done this to her?

"Not to mention this facility is on an uncharted planet, it took me while to piece everything together and get here. This place is beyond well hidden." His chocolate brown eyes look out to the mountains where the sun is setting behind them.

"Still as clever as ever I see." She joked, though she was feeling very unsure at the moment. She wasn't going to be stuck here for the rest of her life, on some back water planet. Her ice blue eyes watch the sunset as well, even with how beautiful the scenery was, she couldn't stay here to go crazy. That was a fact, she would fall victim to insanity. "I can't stay here Anderson."

"I know." He answered her calmly, he had already known, he had been with the commander a long time. Mason wouldn't take this laying down; she would fight with tooth and nail until subdued.

"Excuse me… I have someone I have to see. But don't get me wrong, It was good to see you Anderson." With that her eyes narrowed, pushing herself from the rail once more, this time entering into the building. She hadn't waited for a response from her old friend, she knew he'd understand. When Mason was on a rampage, nothing could stop her. She found herself limping down the long corridor quickly, on a mission, each step sending vibrations to her injured leg and hips. It hurt but not as much as the pain building within her.

Once she reached her destination, she rang the service bell, a screen soon opening on the metal door. "Do you have an appointment with Dr. Lawson?" The Salarian looked unamused, his eyes looking down at the desk in front of him, not even at the impatient woman on the hologram.

"No, I don't. But she's expecting me." She lied, her arms crossing over her chest. She had no time for this, if this bug-eyed creep didn't let her in, she would soon be yelling at him, or worse, ripping the door down with her bare hands. Something she thought was unnecessary but would fall to that option if driven there.

The Salarian soon looked up, blinking a few times before realizing who it was, "Oh my. My mistake Commander, I'll let you in to see Dr. Lawson immediately." His voice was high and rushed as he spoke, his three-fingered hand pushing the button on the desk. The doors hissed opened and Mason spent no time straggling inside.

She pointed at the door in the back, "I'm just going to go in, or do you have a problem with that too?" She shook her head and made her way to the office without receiving an answer from the poor assistant.

Mason would huff in agony, this being the most walking she had done in a while now, her joints screaming in submission. When she came upon the door, it hissed open at her presence and there sat Miranda behind a sterile white desk. The woman's head bent down as she focused on the papers in front of her. "Salstin, I thought I said I had no time for any appointments today." There was some bitterness in the ex-Cerberus's voice.

"Yeah well he made an exception for me." Mason's arms crossed over her chest, her ice blue eyes glaring at Miranda, a look that would send chill down anyone's spine. The commander was not here for pleasantries and she would make that known.

* * *

Review if you want the rest guys. I'll get to it faster the more people enjoy it.


End file.
